Is It Luck Running Into You So Unexpectedly?
by Mallory McCreerian
Summary: Before Elsa's coronation ceremony, what if Anna had run into Kristoff instead of Hans? A different twist in the Frozen plot that we all know and love. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Is It Luck Running Into You So Unexpectedly?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to Disney. If I owned it, the whole movie would have just been on giant Kristanna fluff-fest with no real plot line because, let's face it, they're one of the cutest Disney couples ever. I also don't own Carolina Eyes by Scotty McCreery (another addiction of mine) from which I stole the line you see in the title._

**A/N: Hello, my fellow Frozen fans! I was watching Frozen the other day when I had the idea for this story. I don't plan on making it any longer that 3 or 4 chapters cut that my be subject to change by popular demand. The first part of this story is based from the movie but I tried to change it up a bit and then the plot will move into my original plan. So, without further adieu, may I present you with my first fanfiction for the Frozen fandom.**

"_Is it luck running into you so unexpectedly, or is it fate that put you here in front of me?" _**Carolina Eyes by Scotty McCreery**

Anna was lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully. Well, about as peaceful as a princess can when she's sleeping with her mouth hanging wide open, inhaling and exhaling noisily.

"Princess Anna?" A knock is heard from the door and the princess snorts as she tries to wake herself.

"Princess Anna?" The call comes through the door once again.

Anna stretches her arms over her head, eyes still closed. "Yeah," she barely mumbles.

"Sorry to wake you ma'am…"

"No, no, no. You didn't - I've been up for hours," she replies as a yawn escapes from between her lips and she raises her arms over her head. Anna drops an elbow to her knee and leans her face into her palm and begins to snore again. Her snore wakes her up and she calls out, "Who is it?"

"Still me, ma'am. The gates will open soon; time to get ready."

"Of course," the still half-asleep princess answers. "Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am."

"My sister's… cornoration…" She opens her eyes and catches a glance at the dress in the corner of the room. Anna gasps. "It's coronation day!"

The princess bolts out of bed and rushes to change her clothes, brush her hair and teeth all at the same time. She runs out in the hallway as she's throwing up her hair and begins to spin around with some castle staff members that were walking through the hall and then she sings.

_The window is open, so's that door_

_I didn't know they did that anymore_

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally they're opening up the gates_

_There'll be actual real live people_

_It'll be totally strange_

_But wow, am I so ready for this change_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be light_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night_

Anna continues to dance around the castle throughout her song and soon she finds herself outside the gates, in a world she never really knew. She marches proudly down the streets, excited that she finally has the freedom that she's longed and hoped for so long.

_I know it all ends tomorrow,_

_So it has to be today_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever_

_Nothing's in my way!_

"Oomph." Anna groans as she runs into something solid and feels herself get thrown sideways. An old wooden boat catches her fall but it slides towards the water before coming to a hault.

"Hey!" she shouts and moves her eyes to what caused her fall. It was a man. A tall and strong looking blonde man accompanied by a – wait what? – a reindeer? And a sled that held large blocks of ice.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" the man asked in a soft baritone voice.

Anna met his eyes and noticed that they were a very light shade of brown, more of and amber or gold color though. He was fairly attractive looking but as she looked at his clothing she realized that he was not of noble or royal decent, so she shook those thoughts away. He reached out his hand and pulled her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." the princess replied as she brushes the imaginary dirt from her dress to avoid looking into the eyes of this mystery man again.

"What's you're name?" the man asked her as she maintained her focus on the ground beneath her feet, anything to avoid the eyes that seemed to be hypnotizing.

Just as Anna was about to answer, she heard the ringing of the bells signaling that it was almost time for Elsa's coronation. She quickly glanced up at the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Anna apologized as she turned and ran in the direction of the castle.

"But, wait! You never told me you're name!" The mystery man called after her, but it was too late, she was already long gone. Now he probably would never see the girl again. And with the awkward run-in that they'd just had, maybe it's better off if it worked out that way.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? I know that this chapter is pretty short but I just wanted to get all of you a basic idea of this story to see if people are interested in reading it. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review below. Also, if you have any Kristanna Frozen fanfiction that you've written and would like me to read, I would gladly do so, just let me know!**

**Thank you!**

**-Mallory**

**P.S. If you get the chance I really recommend listening to Carolina Eyes by Scotty McCreery, even if you're not really a big country music fan, it's still a really great song (It has also inspired another story that I wrote for a different fandom but it's way different than this one). Please check out my other fanfiction of you have any interests in fandoms I have written for. I also take requests for one-shots/songfics if you have any.**


	2. Chapter 2

I seriously feel like the most terrible person right now. I am so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I've been so busy finishing up the end of my senior year and I was totally swamped along with being completely dry on ideas for any of my stories. If you would like to see me update soon I would really appreciate your ideas so that I can keep the story moving, I don't want to leave anything unfinished.

Most of you reading this probably hate me for not updating and I'll let you have that but it would also be really great to get some of your input on what you think of my stories and where you would like them to go. If you do send me ideas (no matter how big or how small) I will be sure to give credit to you in the chapter that I use it in.

Please help me out! I love you guys so much and really appreciate you reading my rambling.

Hopefully I will hear from you soon!

Thanks!

Love,  
Mallory McCreerian


End file.
